


The Boy and the Swan

by cqbrui



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Combat, Death Threats, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: Written before the twist was revealed, here is how I thought Gideon and Emma's first meeting should have gone. Side note: I assumed that Gideon knew everything Belle did.





	The Boy and the Swan

"Emma Swan! Stay back!" Gideon cried.  
Emma stood ready for battle, but did not advance.  
"I only need your magic. I will not take your life, unless you force me to."  
"I'm sorry but I need my magic to protect my family," she replied.  
Gideon could tell that she wasn't really sorry. Such a worthless platitude when the Dark Children were suffering. It made him want to kill her, just for that. But he wasn't the Dark Fairy. He would never be the Dark Fairy.  
"You've protected them without magic before- I remember what I saw in my mother's womb. Magic wasn't what defeated the Evil Queen."  
"But couldn't you also say the same for you?" Emma looked as if she might actually be serious. Gideon wanted to vomit.  
"Only a Savior can defeat the Dark Fairy. You know this! You know it's my destiny to kill you, but here I am, offering you a choice! I could just kill you now and get it over with! But I'm trying to be _better_ \- isn't that what you're always telling people to do? Be better??? Kids are being tortured and I'm trying to be moral about it!" Gideon took a breath. He hadn't meant to get so emotional. That wasn't what was needed, right now. He needed to be strong, to push everything else away.  
Emma seemed to waver. "We can save those kids. You and me and my whole family. Your family. You don't have to do this alone."  
Gideon steadied himself, and prepared for battle. "If you knew what it was like, you would surrender immediately. You think growing up as a foster kid was bad? You have no idea what bad is." Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Gideon spoke first, "But it doesn't matter. I will kill you, because that is what is right. That is how I will save everyone." He raised his sword.


End file.
